bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
City Star
City Star is the fourth world in Bomberman Max, where the first 8 areas seems to be in a plaza and the last 8 a city with some buildings. This world has Road Keepers that doesn't let the player pass until a bomb is detonated against them, there are also a few spaces that would make a gas leak if fired, here the player very often needs the Power Glove to pass the bridges, there are also some pipes that a bomb can enter with a kick and exit to the other side, this last is useful specially for Area 12. There are also Curansees generators. Enemies * Brown Rat * Curansee * Manhole Man * Pickaxe * Speeder * Trash * Boss: Tian Lung Objectives * Area 01 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Curansees! ** Warp to: 03 09 13 * Area 02 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all except the Brown Rats! ** Warp to: 03 09 10 * Area 03 (Blue) ** Mission: Defeat all the Manhole Mans only! ** Warp to: 01 02 05 * Area 04 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 07 10 ** Note: Here Puteladon (Blue) or Sharkin (Red) can be rescued. * Area 05 (Blue) ** Mission: Stop all the Road Keepers! ** Warp to: 03 13 16 * Area 06 (Blue) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 07 08 10 11 15 * Area 07 (Blue) ** Mission: Destroy all Generators! ** Warp to: 04 06 12 ** Note: Defeating enemies aren't required to complete this mission. * Area 08 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Pickaxes! ** Warp to: 06 14 18 * Area 09 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 01 02 11 13 ** Note: Here Unicornos (Blue) or Hammer Pommy (Red) can be rescued. * Area 10 (Red) ** Mission: Make Cuppen destroy 3 bombs! ** Warp to: 02 04 06 11 12 ** Note: If all Cuppen are defeated and the bombs haven't been destroyed yet the mission fails. * Area 11 (Both) ** Mission: Step on the tile to go to the Hidden Area! ** Warp to: 06 09 10 14 * Area 12 (Red) ** Mission: Destroy all Soft Blocks! ** Warp to: 07 10 15 * Area 13 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat all of Speeders! ** Warp to: 01 05 09 16 * Area 14 (Red) ** Mission: Cross all the Moving Floors! ** Warp to: 08 11 16 * Area 15 (Both) ** Mission: Step on the tile to go to the Hidden Area! ** Warp to: 06 12 17 * Area 16 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 05 13 14 19 Gallery BombermanMax 4-01.png|Area 01 BombermanMax 4-02.png|Area 02 BombermanMax 4-03.png|Area 03 BombermanMax 4-04.png|Area 04 BombermanMax 4-05.png|Area 05 BombermanMax 4-06.png|Area 06 BombermanMax 4-07.png|Area 07 BombermanMax 4-08.png|Area 08 BombermanMax 4-09.png|Area 09 BombermanMax 4-10.png|Area 10 BombermanMax 4-11.png|Area 11 BombermanMax 4-12.png|Area 12 BombermanMax 4-13.png|Area 13 BombermanMax 4-14.png|Area 14 BombermanMax 4-15.png|Area 15 BombermanMax 4-16.png|Area 16 Category:Bomberman Max Category:Locations